gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lee
Lee - główna postać występująca w każdej części serii Gothic. Dawniej był generałem królewskiej armii, później przywódcą najemników, lordem królestwa Myrtany oraz jednym z generałów króla Rhobara III. Mistrz broni dwuręcznej. Ulubioną bronią dawnego generała są topory obusieczne oraz miecze. Jest to dobry, szanowany, spokojny oraz opanowany człowiek. Ma wielkie zdolności przywódcze. Jest też dobrym znajomym głównego bohatera. Przed akcją gry Lee był dawniej jednym z najwybitniejszych generałów w królestwie Myrtany oraz prawą ręka króla Rhobara II. Największym jego sukcesem było pokonanie generała Lukkora, przywódcy Varantu, wywabiając go z pustyni na bagna, gdzie zwinni żołnierze Lee, szybko poradzili sobie z ciężką piechotą Lukkora. Stał się jednym z pierwszych bohaterów Myrtany i to dzięki niemu Varant został dołączony do królestwa. Król wysoko cenił rady generała i liczył się z każdym jego zdaniem, co nie spodobało się szlachcie z dworu Rhobara, którzy zazdrościli Lee jego pozycji. W celu pozbycia się przeszkody, wielmożni posłużyli się żoną króla. Zamordowali ją, oskarżając o to generała Lee. Rhobar nie miał wyjścia. Od śmierci uratowała go wieloletnia, przykładna służba i Lee został wtrącony do kolonii karnej. Tam poprzysiągł zemstę na tych, którzy zrujnowali mu życie. Gothic I Gdy dawny generał przybył do kolonii, stał się przywódcą najemników z nowego obozu, w służbie magów wody. Jego prawą ręką i doradcą został Orik, chociaż miał dobre kontakty także z Laresem. Jest bardzo szanowany wśród swoich ludzi i wszyscy są wobec niego bardzo lojalni. Lee może przyjąć Bezimiennego w poczet najemników, nauczyć siły i zręczności oraz walki bronią dwuręczną. Każdy może porozmawiać i spotkać się z nim praktycznie zawsze. Jeden z najemników w rozmowie z Bezimiennym, mówi, że Lee umie zadbać o siebie, w przeciwieństwie do Gomeza. W IV rozdziale Lee opowiada Bezimiennemu swoją historię przed trafieniem do kolonii poprzysięgając zemstę na zdrajcach, po czym przyjmuje bohatera do najemników i przydziela do grupy mającej za zadanie odbić wolną kopalnię. Po upadku bariery poprowadził swoich ludzi na przełęcz wydostając ich z kolonii. Gothic II On i jego ludzie stacjonują teraz na farmie Onara. Bronią farmerów przed strażą miejską, która rozkrada ich żywność i dobytek. Po upadku bariery statki przestały zaopatrywać wyspę, więc farmy na wyspie stały się jedynym źródłem wyżywienia miasta, a dzięki najemnikom, miasto Khorinis jest całkowicie odcięte od pożywienia. W ten sposób Lee chce wprowadzić w życie swój plan. Jeśli paladyni w mieście zgłodnieją, wysłuchają propozycji ugody od Lee. On i jego ludzie mają zostać zwolnieni z wszelkich wyroków i mają mieć prawo powrotu na kontynent. Umowa ta trafia do Lorda Hagena, lecz on jest w stanie ułaskawić tylko generała. Lee nie ma zamiaru zostawiać swoich ludzi, więc nie zgadza się na zaprzestanie konfliktu. Tutaj także zaczyna swoją zemstę, jego pierwszą ofiarą pada miejski sędzia, który wydał wyrok na Lee. W V rozdziale Lee postanawia wyruszyć z Bezimiennym na dwór Irdorath, a podczas jego nieobecności na statku, zostaje drugim dowódcą. Po pokonaniu smoka ożywieńca, prosi bohatera o zabranie go na kontynent, gdzie chce ostatecznie zemścić się na królu. LeeG2 (by Cassidy005).jpg|Lee w Gothic II Lee G3 (by Cassidy005).jpg|Lee w Gothic 3 Lee G3ZB (by Cassidy005).jpg|Lee w Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Gothic 3 Po dopłynięciu do Myrtany, Lee schodzi ze statku i od razu rusza do Vengardu, by rozprawić się z królem, jednak powstrzymuje go magiczna bariera. Wyrusza zatem na północ. W Gocie, Gorn informuje bohatera, że Lee udał się do Nordmaru, aby zapolować na orków. Bezimienny odnajduje go w Klanie Ognia na północy kraju barbarzyńców. Tam prosi Bezimiennego o pomoc dostaniu się do stolicy. Bohater wręcza mu kamień teleportacji do świątyni w Vengardzie, a na miejscu rusza z Bezimiennym zabić króla. Z pomocą przyjaciela udaje mu się to. Jego zemsta w końcu dobiegła końca. Lee zostaje przywódcą ludzi w Myrtanie i stara się odbudować dawne królestwo. Zamieszkuje w Vengardzie i tam pozostaje. Lee podczas koronacji.PNG|Lee podczas obwoływania się bezimiennego królem lee w outrze.jpg|Lee w otrze Gothic 3 lee i jego armia.JPG|Lee i jego oddział paladynów. Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Myrtana została podzielona na cztery frakcje. Lee nadal zamieszkuje Vengard i rządzi jedną z frakcji. Otrzymuje tytuł lorda. Jego dawni znajomi, Gorn i Thorus, zaciekle ze sobą rywalizują. Grozi to wybuchem wojny. Lecz generał nie ma zamiaru brać udziału w konflikcie i trzyma się od tego z dala licząc, że w końcu wojna zmęczy ludzi i nastanie długo oczekiwany pokój. Po wykryciu planów Thorusa dotyczących przejęcia władzy w Myrtanie przez jego i Kana, Bezimienny zwraca się z prośbą wsparcia Gothy przez paladynów Lee. Jednak to nie zależy od Lee, musi uzyskać zgodę Hanza. Bezimienny po rozmowie z generałem Hanzem, wyruszają wraz z innymi paladynami do Gothy aby wspomóc Gorna. Po zjednoczeniu Myrtany oddaje tron Vengardu nowemu królowi - Rhobarowi III. Arcania: Gothic 4 thumb|Lee w Arcania: Gothic 4Lee znowu jest generałem Myrtany, tyle że za rządów nowego króla. Po przybyciu na wyspę Argaan, na rozkaz króla zaczął oblężenie królewskiego miasta Setarrif. Jest jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi króla na dworze. Pomagał Rhobarowi III opanowywać kontynent. Jako jeden z pierwszych dowiedział się o opętaniu króla, lecz nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Bezimienny pasterz z Feshyr nie ma możliwości spotkania generała Lee, ponieważ miasto Setarrif jest zamknięte z powodu oblężenia. Ciekawostki * Lee to popularne koreańskie (15% obywateli) oraz angielskie nazwisko. W języku angielskim oznacza osłonięty. * imię Lee nawiązuje do autentycznej postaci Roberta E. Lee, który także był wybitnym generałem. * w modyfikacji do Gothic 3 - Quest Pack 4 ma na sobie pancerz najemnika. * jest jedną z czterech postaci, która występuje we wszystkich częściach Gothica. * w modyfikacji Content Mod 2.2 posiada Gniew Berserkera. Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic I Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic III Kategoria:Postacie ze Zmierzchu Bogów Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Kategoria:Lordowie Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Przyjaciele Bezimiennego Kategoria:Towarzysze Bezimiennego Kategoria:Władcy Myrtany Kategoria:Content Mod 2.2